


Thrilling Heroics

by kalliel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Season/Series 05, parenting, survivance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliel/pseuds/kalliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You won't always need heroes. Dean tries to live otherwise. </p><p>Coda to 5x22 "Swan Song."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrilling Heroics

You can't make heroes out of parents. Lisa asks why, of course; because she's a mom, a single mom, and that's heroic in itself, isn't it. And yeah, yeah it is; Dean's not gonna knock it. Not even kind of. But at the back of his mind he's got Sammy, nine, crying himself to sleep on Christmas Eve and him saying, Fuck, Sam; Dad's a superhero. He's got it covered. Just go to sleep. We'll be cool in the morning. Dad'll be home. We'll get the Grand Slam Breakfast. We'll be good.

Too real, says Dean. Parents are just too fucking real. They're limited that way. They're fucking irreplaceable that way. You won't always need heroes; they're a little more expendable.

Lisa crosses her arms. _Ben needs you._ "For now."

So Dean's a hero for a while. He heroically drowns in gin and heroically mixes meds and sometimes he heroically passes out on the couch.

Until one day, Lisa asks, "So, can you make parents out of heroes?"

Dean misses his chance that first time, because he's busy heroically emptying himself into the downstairs toilet, but it's only Monday. Ben has school tomorrow, too.


End file.
